James Bond contre 007
by sidero
Summary: action, suspens, poursuite, espionnage, toutes les ingrédients d'un James Bond. Bonne lecture. Histoire à suivre vu le nombre de chapitres.
1. Default Chapter

**J A M E S B O N D**

**C O N T R E**

**0 0 7**

**PROLOGUE**

Les lumières s'éteignent. La nuit enveloppa le paysage de son noir manteau.

Sur une colline, une ombre attendit patiemment la sûreté du calme. Elle prit dans ses mains le gouvernail d'un delta-plane et prit son envol. Cette ombre, vêtue de noir, voltigeait autour d'une ruine d'un château probablement abandonné.

Etudié minutieusement, elle connaissait les recoins de ce château. Elle s'approcha de plus près et, arrivée au dessus de la tour, elle lâcha le delta-plane.

Silencieusement, elle se faufila sur les remparts et se glissa dans une brèche. Munie d'une mitraillette préalablement vérifiée, cette personne continua sa croisade.

L'intérieur du château fut somptueusement garni par des richesses inestimables.

Elle progressa dans un long couloir sombre, mal entretenu par les occupants. Cet homme, à l'allure musclée et distinguée, se trouvait au premier étage. Il scrutait du haut d'un escalier ses ennemis. Il continua son avancée et trouva le but de sa présence. Au fond du couloir, il aperçut une vieille porte rouillée cachée par l'obscurité. Il avança à pas prudent. Arrivé à mi-chemin, son ouïe perçut un bruit. Irrémédiablement il se mit en position de combat. Au pas suivant, l'enfer commença. Un soldat monta l'escalier et vit la silhouette. Sans y perdre une seconde, il donna l'alarme. Sans attendre, la silhouette fit feu. Elle se rua à pas de course vers la porte, assomma son gardien et pénétra dans la chambre.

Une jeune et attirante femme fut attachée à son lit. L'inconnu s'approcha d'elle et la libéra. Il l'empoigna en lui recommandant de rester derrière lui.

Tout en lui répondant, celle-ci observa son sauveur. Son visage reflétait à la fois une dureté mais aussi la douceur. Ils sortirent de la chambre tout en restant vigilants. Chaque pas leur pouvait être fatal. Les guerriers se sont dispersés. Ils ne restèrent plus qu'une dizaine dans cette allée maussade. Il sortit de sa poche deux grenades lacrymogènes et les lança dans le tas. Par cette confusion, ils réussirent à rejoindre la sortie. Dans le jardin commença alors un vrai marathon pour la femme et l'inconnu. Après une longue course, ils escaladèrent la muraille séparant le jardin de la civilisation. Puis, la course folle reprît jusqu'au vieux embarcadère où un bateau à moteur y était amarré. Là, tout deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La seconde d'après, le bateau prit le large. Au rivage, les poursuivants essayèrent vainement de toucher le bateau, celui-ci loin du danger. A son bord, après avoir repris son souffle, la jeune femme demanda :

Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme, tout en gouvernant le vaisseau des mers, se retourna et répondit avec pleine de sûreté…

Bond. James Bond !

Non surprise par cette réponse, la fille enchaîna sans attendre :

le célèbre James Bond. Cet agent qui a brisé pratiquement tout les cœurs des jeunes filles après les avoir remplis pleins d'espoirs.

N'exagérons rien Majesté.

La traversée se déroula sans encombre. James Bond a accompli sa mission avec succès. Après avoir déposé la princesse chez le sultan, il se rendit en Angleterre faire son rapport auprès de M.

Il pouvait dès à présent, déguster ses congés bien mérités.

**CHAPITRE I**

Une Chaleur torride frappait en plein cœur Budapest, la ville aux mille et une richesses. Pourtant, cet après-midi, elle allait vivre un phénomène inexplicable.

Un homme d'une quarantaine, vêtu d'un chapeau en feutrine bleuté où des mèches de cheveux foncés se laissaient voir, portait un costume bleu clair avec de fines rayures. Ses chaussures furent foncées. Son allure typiquement londonienne ne laissait dégager aucune anomalie. Son visage camouflé par des lunettes noires désignait néanmoins une face sombre.

Cet homme mêlé parmi la foule, passa inaperçu. Il pénétra dans un musée, se mit près d'un simple citoyen, sortit une arme, l'abattit et sortit sans encombres. Les occupants s'en rendirent compte que dix minutes après. Aucune description ni motif n'a pu être fourni à la police.

Ce fut le 16 juillet 1990.

Deux jours plus tard, le même homme se trouvait au Japon. Il entra dans une vente aux enchères, s'assit près d'un contribuable, sortit son arme, l'assassina et partit sans qu'il fût remarqué.

Une dizaine de jours se déroulèrent ainsi dans de pays différents. Partout dans le monde, la terreur régnait et personne ne possédait une indication quelconque ni la cause de ces massacres.

Deux jours après la dernière tuerie, un homme sauvagement mutilé, a été retrouvé en plein cœur de Londres au milieu d'un caniveau. La police a emmené ce corps à la morgue afin de l'identifier malgré son visage déchiqueté. En plus de la difficulté à reconnaître cette personne, la justice patauge. Elle ne sait s'il existe un lien entre ces meurtres et celui-ci qui est très différent par rapport aux autres.

Et si un lien existait, pourquoi voulait on camoufler la personnalité de cette victime ? Qui était cette personne ? Quel rôle y jouait elle ? Etait ce là un début de piste ou un indice sans importance ? Tenait on enfin la clé de l'énigme de toutes ces tueries ou est ce un simple fait divers ?

Beaucoup de questions restèrent sans réponses.

Pourront elles être résolues un jour… ? Avant que la Terre entière ne succombe au crime et à la délinquance ?

à suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Vers la sortie de Londres, dans les sous-sols d'un vieux bâtiment délabré, fulminait un remue-ménage. Des téléphones n'arrêtèrent de sonner, des télex arrivèrent en continuité, des messages circulèrent sans arrêt de bureau à bureau.

Tout ce travail se ralliait aux meurtres à travers le monde. Ces hommes ont pour mission de découvrir les responsables et le pourquoi de ces atrocités. La police a entre temps réussi à savoir qui se cachait sous ce visage déchiré.

Jeudi, 2 août 1990. Une silhouette pénétra dans la banque nationale de Paris. Sur son visage à la peau brune, aux traits bien dessinés, se détachait sur la peau hâlée de la joue droite une cicatrice de sept centimètres environ. Les yeux grands et bien horizontaux, sous des sourcils noirs rectilignes et assez fournis. Les cheveux étaient noirs, avec une raie sur le côté gauche et brossés sans soin, si bien qu'une épaisse virgule retombait sur le sourcil droit. Mesurant un mètre quatre vingt trois et pesant soixante seize kilos, une trace de chirurgie réparatrice au dos de la main droite se laisse remarquer. Ses yeux étaient bleus.

Elle se rendit au comptoir, demanda la totalité de la somme d'argents se trouvant à la banque. L'employé lui prépara sa demande sans froncer. L'inconnu quitta la banque avec douze milliards de francs sous le bras. La banque ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle venait d'être cambriolée tout bonnement parcequ'elle croyait connaître la personne. Elle signala le « prélèvement » à une personne importante à Londres. C'est à ce moment ci qu'ils surent la supercherie.

Un même fait se produisit à New-York. La même description que celle de la banque, a été signalée sur les lieux d'un dépôt conservant secrètement toute une artillerie. Du simple pistolet au bazooka le plus puissant. Des dizaines de mitraillettes, de grenades, de missiles, de munitions, furent ainsi dévalisés en plein jour. Cet homme aidé de plusieurs ouvriers, chargeait l'ensemble que contenait le hangar dans un camion loué. Le travail fini, il partit en direction nord.

La même personne de Londres fut prévenue. Cette nouvelle rendait son visage inquiétant et grave. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Serait ce possible que l'un de ses hommes soit devenu un traître ?

Dans la même nuit, une ombre se glissa dans l'obscurité du Q.G. des services secrets britanniques et déroba silencieusement un dossier ultra secret clos par un cadenas à combinaison. Quel était ce dossier probablement si important ? En quoi les services secrets sont ils mêlés à cette affaire?

Le lendemain matin, M. reçut un télex lui annonçant que des milliardaires de tout pays ont été menacés d'une peine de mort s'ils ne versaient pas régulièrement tout les mois deux millions de francs. Quel rapport existait entre ces chantages et les meurtres précédemment vécus ? Le directeur des services secrets ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Qui se cachait derrière cette criminalité si bien organisée ?

Il demanda avec urgence de lui rappeler son meilleur agent. Le seul qui puisse résoudre ce mystère. Il cria d'une voix autoritaire dans l'interphone :

Miss Moneypenny. Rappelez moi James Bond de ses vacances.

**CHAPITRE III**

Lundi, 6 août 1990. Les Bahamas. Trois heures de l'après-midi. Le soleil a atteint sa chaleur la plus culminante. Sur l'île, la température se révélait de 38°C. Devant un paysage éblouissant se trouvait une mer à l'eau transparente et pure. Des centaines de palmiers atteignant approximativement vingt mètres de haut, se dressaient à travers l'île. Une végétation revêtit la totalité de ce décor de rêve et lui rendait tout son charme. Elle était essentiellement composée de fleurs. Certains avaient la couleur rose et violet. D'autres étaient jaune accolées avec du rouge ou encore du bleu assorti avec du blanc. Des fougères d'une espèce rare longeaient les allées et les rares sentiers. La plage se composait d'un sable blanc très fin et chaud. Quelques brindilles flottaient au rivage. L'espèce animale étant surtout marine, se tortillait avec joie dans l'eau. Des crabes et des coquillages se dissimulaient dans le sable. Un long bras partant de la plage se rendait dans les marécages touffus de feuilles hautes.

Les habitants de l'île vivent dans les plus simples conditions. Ils ne possédaient qu'un minimum de confort se définissant par quelques outils et bateaux. Les hôtels sont garnis de meubles artisanaux sans luxe. Des bars locaux sont mises à la disposition de la clientèle où de multiples boissons y sont proposées. Les loisirs s'étendent sur de diverses distractions.

Dans ce bras ralliant la mer aux marécages, se trouvait une vieille barque cachée par des roseaux. Un couple se promenant au rivage fit la remarque qu'il faisait un temps magnifique pour pêcher.

J'approuve entièrement.

La voix retentissait de la barque. La personne sortit de l'eau fraîche une bouteille de champagne lestée par un fil accroché au bateau. Elle versa deux gorgées dans des verres et en tendit un à une ravissante femme qui était couchée à côté de lui. Encore sous le charme de l'homme, elle leva sa main pour prendre le verre et se délassa la gorge.

Sa peau blanche et douce lui rendait un éclat de beauté incomparable. Un grain de beauté sur sa joue droite la rendait encore plus désirable. Ses cheveux somptueux de couleur or formaient une crinière de désir. Des yeux bleu clair et son teint rosâtre harmonisaient galamment avec la beauté du paysage.

Quand à l'homme… Il se caractérisa par un corps puissant, musclé, capable de résister à toute épreuve de douleurs. Allure très britannique, il est d'une galanterie sans égale que l'on trouve rarement chez les hommes. Un visage tendre et affectueux.

Il se tourna vers la fille, la contempla et plongea à nouveau dans la barque.

oh James ! Laisse moi terminer mon verre. Je risque de tout renverser.

Sur un ton laconique, il lui répondit…

Pas grave.

Il l'embrassa au cou et murmura :

Je crois que c'est ma plus grande et plus désirable prise que je n'ai jamais pêché.

Il s'apprêta à la combler de baisers lorsqu'un bip sonore retentit de sa montre.

qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Lui demanda t'elle déçue par cette interruption.

Tout en ignorant la question, il se leva.

Excuse moi.

Que se passe t'il ?

J'ai une affaire à régler.

Il se rendit à sa voiture, déconnecta le bip de sa montre, prit le téléphone et composa un numéro connu que de lui. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix de femme lui répondit.

James. Où êtes vous ? On remue ciel et terre pour vous retrouver.

C'est que… J'élucidais un vieux dossier Miss Moneypenny.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, s'est entre temps approchée de la voiture. Elle se mit un peu en colère et lui cria :

Qui est un vieux dossier ?

Tais toi.

Lui murmura t'il un peu gêné. Tout en ne s'empêchant de rire, Miss Moneypenny lui fit savoir la raison de son appel.

M veut vous voire dans son bureau de toute urgence.

Est-ce si grave ?

Oui. Je vous conseille d'élucider votre « dossier » une autre fois.

J'essayerai Miss Moneypenny… J'essayerai.

**CHAPITRE IV**

Mardi, 7 août 1990. Une foule débordante se hâta dans les rues. Un vieil immeuble se fit oublier. Pourtant, derrière ses murs on pouvait entendre toute une organisation au travail. Des machines n'arrêtèrent de crachoter des informations et le long crépitement des machines à écrire semblait interminable. Au sous-sol se trouvaient quelques bureaux bien à part. Avec une double couche d'acier trempé, le lieu fut protégé contre toute catastrophe ou attaque. De doubles vitrages par balle assurèrent l'isolation. Aucune force au monde n'aurait pu violer cette forteresse.

Dans une sombre impasse, un homme vêtu d'un chapeau en feutrine bleu empoigna une vieille rampe d'escalier et descendit sans y manifester sa présence dans cette ancienne bâtisse. Au bout se trouvait une grande place noire utilisée d'antan comme parking. Il avança jusqu'au bout de ce lugubre souterrain pour franchir une porte pratiquement invisible dans cette obscurité. Deux secondes plus tard, il se trouva dans un long couloir bien éclairé. Il poussa la poignée de la porte, ouvrit sans bruit et y lança son chapeau au portemanteau. Ce fut sa façon bien originale de manifester son arrivée. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un bureau mis en valeur par une charmante secrétaire. Ses cheveux bouclés et sa peau bronzée à souhait cachaient avec timidité une intelligence remarquable.

James ! Déjà de retour ?

Hélas Miss Moneypenny. Mon devoir m'appelle. M. est là ?

Oui. Il vous attend avec une grande impatience.

pourriez vous me renseigner sur cette nouvelle mission ?

Malheureusement non. Moi-même je ne suis au courant.

Curieux.

Comme vous dites. Ah ! Ne l'exaspérez pas trop. Il est très nerveux ces derniers jours.

Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Elle annonça dans l'interphone l'arrivée de Bond. Une voix rauque se fit entendre.

Qu'il entre. Convoquez moi également les Hommes du Monde ainsi que Q.

Bien Monsieur.

Qui sont les Hommes du Monde ?

Demanda James bond d'une manière lacunaire.

Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'ils représentent la richesse que nous possédons à travers le globe. Mais M. saura mieux vous renseigner. Vous pouvez y aller. Le signal est vert.

Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

Il franchissait une première porte en bois naturel pour se retrouver nez à nez devant une deuxième porte recouverte de cuir afin d'assurer son insonorisation. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans un bureau luxueusement décoré d'objets rares. Un homme d'une forte personnalité se familiarisait avec Bond. Son visage dur exprimait une profonde inquiétude que 007 n'a encore pu dévoiler.

**CHAPITRE V**

Une lourde atmosphère se manifesta et James bon la sentit. Une haute et intelligible voix grave se fit entendre.

Veuillez prendre place double zéro sept.

Avez-vous passé d'agréables vacances ?

Excellentes Monsieur.

Bien… Avez-vous suivi l'actualité ces derniers jours ?

C'est que… Là où je me trouvais, les nouvelles ne se diffusaient que rarement.

Je vois. Etes vous au courant des meurtres à travers le monde ?

Non. Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faîtes allusion.

Bon. Je vais vous résumer l'histoire. Le 16 juillet dernier un de notre agent se trouvant à Budapest, fut tué. Deux jours après, le même acte se reproduisit au japon. Malgré le manque d'information, nous supposons qu'il s'agissait du même homme. Il était difficile d'obtenir une description de cet individu. Il apparaissait et disparaissait comme l'éclair.

Un bon professionnel.

Sans aucun doute.

M prit l'interphone, appuya sur le bouton et crogna :

Miss Moneypenny, Faîtes entrer les Hommes du Monde.

Et en s'adressant à bond :

Ils sauront mieux que moi vous narrer la suite des événements.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître quatre personnes raffinements habillés dans des complets blancs. Chacun tenait une valise. M. prit la parole :

Chaque personne représente un capitale dont les services secrets britanniques en sont les propriétaires. Ces capitaux sont éparpillés à travers le monde afin de mieux préserver leur protection. Aucun individu ne connaît leur emplacement sauf moi et ces quatre messieurs. Deux des capitaux se trouvaient dans la banque nationale de Paris et à New York dans un vieux dépôt.

Or, une personne s'est appropriée ces biens sans difficultés. Messieurs, veuillez lire à haute voix les intérêts dérobés ainsi que la description donnée par la sécurité. Je vous rappelle Bond que nous jugeons ce personnage responsable de ces actes. Ah ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à rajouter une chose. Des milliardaires de tout pays sont rançonnés par cette même personne. Vous pouvez commencer messieurs…

Un toussotement jaillit de la bouche pour laisser place à une voix sereine. L'homme qui prît la parole et tout au long de son discours, ses yeux noir n'arrêtèrent d'observer la pièce. Il analysa les réactions de chaque occupant.

Comme M. venait de dire, la banque nationale de Paris a été privée de notre bien qui se composait d'une modique somme de douze milliards de francs. Quand au capital dérobé à New York, celui-ci se définissait par un arsenal de guerre où toutes catégories d'armes y étaient stockées.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce. L'homme fit une courte pause avant de continuer sa lecture.

Des témoins ont cependant pu nous fournir des indications sur l'homme en question. D'après le rapport, le visage de l'homme se caractérise par une peau brune aux traits bien dessinés où sur la peau hâlée de la joue droite se détachait une cicatrice de sept centimètres environ. Les yeux grands, bleus et bien horizontaux sous des sourcils noirs rectilignes et assez fournis. Les cheveux noirs avec une raie sur le côté gauche et brossés sans soin, si bien qu'une épaisse virgule retombait sur le sourcil droit. Mesurant un mètre quatre vingt trois et pesant soixante seize kilos, une trace de chirurgie réparatrice au dos de la main droite se laisse remarquer.

Bond blêmit. Cet homme venait de décrire sa personnalité. Il ne sut quoi penser. Voulant prendre parole, une voix à peine audible sortit de sa gorge.

En êtes vous certains ? Vos sources sont ils sans faille ?

Ils le sont double zéro sept. Apparemment cette description très détaillée se rapporte à vous.

M. analysa James bond. Il savait qu'il ne trahirait sous aucune menace sa patrie. Et pourtant ! Les apparences furent contre lui.

Personnellement, je vous juge innocent mais les faits sont contre vous. Je vous innocent pour deux points qui m'ont étonné dans cette affaire. Le premier est la découverte d'une victime sauvagement mutilée. On l'a retrouvée morte dans un caniveau pataugeant au milieu d'une mare de sang. Cet homme exerçait la chirurgie esthétique. Lors de la fouille à son appartement, on découvrit de dizaines de photos de votre visage.

Si je vous comprends bien, il y aurait un double de moi libéré dans la nature ?

Oui ! Nous avons aussi découvert un papier où « OPERATION HERCULE » y fut inscrit. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Aucunement.

Le deuxième point soulève un vol. Lors d'une nuit, une personne s'est prise la peine de dérober votre dossier secrêt. Si ça aurait été vous, vous auriez sans doute pris la peine d'emmener le double.

A moins d'endormir vos soupçons.

Soit. Mais par la loyauté que vous avez montré lors de vos missions, j'ai la conviction que quelqu'un vous tend un piège pour vous radier des services secrêts britanniques. C'est pourquoi, officiellement vous serez arrêté pour faire croire à l'ennemi la réussite de leur plan. Entre temps vous aurez un répit de dix jours pour trouver le vrai coupable. Ce délai passé, je serai dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour de vrai. Alors n'oubliez pas. Dix jours.

Bien Monsieur et…Merci.

Miss Moneypenny ! Faites venir Q. dans mon bureau.

Bien Monsieur.

Q. vous équipera d'une panoplie appropriée à cette mission.

L'atmosphère était tendue voire même maussade. James Bond, le plus célèbre des agents secrêts se trouvait en fâcheuse posture. Il devra donner le meilleur de soi-même pour se disculper de ce traquenard.

à suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE VI**

La nuit enveloppa la ville de sa pénombre. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Bond a franchi le seuil du bureau du chef des agents secrets britanniques. La porte en cuir s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme plein de vitalités au visage ridé et fatigué.

Q. le chef de l'armurerie, était un personnage remarquable et aimable sous ses manières bourrues. Grâce à ses gadgets surprenants, Bond a souvent échappé à la mort. Oui. Q. possédait de la fierté pour son travail. Chaque mission confiée à un agent fut en toute tranquillité étudiée par Q. afin de fournir les gadgets nécessaires à la réussite de la mission. Peu d'hommes avaient ce talent et le chef de l'armurerie pouvait en être digne de faire partie de cette élite.

Bond prît la parole :

-que nous apportez vous de beau ?

Une voix fragile et indéfinissable se fit entendre :

-Vous n'avez point changé depuis votre dernier contrat.

Non ! Bond n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi devrait il ? Il gardait toujours cet humour sarcastique qui faisait partie de son charme.

M. se cala complètement dans son fauteuil et répliqua :

-Veuillez commencer Q. Le temps nous est compté et bond doit encore beaucoup apprendre avant de se jeter tête baissée dans cette affaire.

-Bien. Pour commencer, utilisez vous toujours le Walther PPK 7,65 millimètre ?

-Depuis que vous me l'aviez si gentiment attribué.

-Donnez le moi. Vous réutiliserez dorénavant le Beretta 25.

Lorsque Q. lui tendit l'arme, une moue naquit sur le visage de Bond sans révéler si c'était le mécontentement ou le plaisir de retrouver son ancien arme.

-Pourquoi ce changement ? A l'époque vous critiquiez cette arme sous prétexte qu'elle était trop légère.

-C'est le cas. Seulement voilà, votre double connaît vos habitudes. Il sait que vous utilisez un Walther PPk et il ne s'attendra pas à l'utilisation du Beretta 25. L'effet de surprise sera dans votre camp si jamais vous vous engageriez à un face à face.

N'oubliez pas que vous lutterez contre vous-même.

M. ajouta :

-A partir où débutera cette recherche, l'agent 007 aura disparu pour laisser place au citoyen James Bond. En aucun cas vous prononcerez ou écrierez votre matricule. C'est un point capital pour vous comme pour nous. Le sosie ignorant ce détail pourra ainsi être démasqué en cas de confrontation. Ne l'oubliez pas.

-Bien Monsieur.

Bond devint perplexe mais oublia son inquiétude lorsque Q. reprit la parole. Il ouvrit une mallette en cuir et en sortit un objet.

-A première vue, ce n'est qu'une banale montre. Mais en l'étudiant de plus près, vous remarquerez qu'elle est munie d'accessoires très sophistiqués. Elle indique l'heure, la date, les secondes et les minutes et est munie de quatre boutons miniatures. En les pressant, vous enclencherez le mécanisme des gadgets. Le bouton gauche du haut libérera un fil de fer pouvant couper sans difficulté cinq centimètres d'épaisseurs de papiers. Après l'utilisation, il se rétracte automatiquement.

-Pratique.

-Le bouton gauche du bas comporte un mini laser capable de traverser plus d'un kilo d'acier. Faites en bon usage. Vous pourrez l'utiliser que deux fois. Le troisième bouton libère un son strident faisant fuir toute vie animale et humaine. Vous, vous serez immunisé. Quand au dernier bouton, ce n'est qu'un simple micro dont la réception s'étend sur cinq kilomètres maximum. Le cercle rempli de graduation autour du cadran se tourne et transforme ainsi le cadran en un détecteur nucléaire et détecte la présence humaine. La montre est étanche et ses accessoires fonctionnent sous l'eau sans difficulté.

Tenez. Mettez la. Elle vous sera d'un grand recours.

Bond enleva sa vieille montre de son poignet et y mit la nouvelle.

-Elle me va comme un gant. Avez-vous encore d'autres merveilles ?

-Oui. J'ai ici un objet extraordinaire.

Q. sortit de sa mallette un stylo.

-est ce ça cette chose si extraordinaire ?

Fit Bond ironiquement.

-Ne vous moquez pas. A l'intérieur de ce stylo se cache dix missiles à forte puissance et prêt à l'emploi. Il suffit de tourner le petit anneau en métal pour le charger et appuyer sur le bouton pour la mise à feu.

Un long sifflement se fit entendre par Bond.

-Et… est il également étanche ?

-Tout le matériel que je vous confie est à l'épreuve de l'eau et résiste à tous les chocs.

Bond prit le stylo tendu par Q. et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de son veston.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Non ! J'ai encore quelques éléments à vous présenter.

De sa mallette, il sortit plusieurs composants bizarres.

-D'après vous bond, qu'est ce pour vous ?

Q. lui montra un tube en métal chromé.

-pour moi, cet objet serait un porte-cigare.

-Ca en a l'apparence mais c'est tout simplement un respirateur. Il vous fournira trente minutes d'oxygène. Tenez.

Bond le glissa à côté du stylo.

-Voici le dernier gadget que j'ai à vous proposer. C'est un mini émetteur récepteur. Son écho est perçu sur un de nos radars et votre communication sur tous les radios de nos services quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouverez. Pour émettre, il suffit de chercher la fréquence 102. Pour rendre l'écho opérationnel, appuyez sur le bouton vert et pour émettre les conversations, le bouton rouge. Cet émetteur récepteur se place dans le talon de votre chaussure droite. Avez-vous encore du matériel explosif dans votre talon gauche ?

-Oui ! J'en ai encore suffisamment.

-bien. Je vous conseille de placer votre sonar à sa place respective.

L'agent s'exécuta et cala son sonar à l'emplacement secret prévu à cet effet.

-Etes vous certains que je ne risque de sauter avec tous ces explosifs sur moi ?

-Cent pour cent. Dernière chose. Pour conclure, rendons nous au garage.

-Bien.

Bond se leva de son siège et au seuil de la porte, M. se fit une dernière fois entendre :

-Double zéro sept. N'oubliez pas. Dix jours de délais pour trouver le coupable et n'utilisez en aucun cas votre matricule. Commencez vos recherches à Paris.

James Bond, gêné, répondit sur un ton las :

-Oui Monsieur.

Et il quitta la pièce.

-Alors comment était ce ?

La secrétaire personnelle de M. se fascinait beaucoup pour les missions de Bond. Mais cette fois ci, il n'avait aucune envie de lui conter celle qu'on venait de lui confier.

-Veuillez m'excuser Miss Moneypenny, mais je n'ai le temps pour vous narrer l'aventure qui m'attend.

-Est-ce si grave ?

Tout en s'éloignant, Bond répliqua :

-Oui !

Un quart d'heure s'écoulait. Bond se trouvait maintenant dans un lieu qui ressembla à tout sauf à un garage. Q. se trouvait près d'une voiture flambante neuve. Bond le rejoignit.

-Qu'est ce comme merveille ?

-C'est une Aston Martin mais perfectionnée. Sur les côtés, elle est munie de boucliers. La plaque minéralogique dissimule des missiles. Les pneus sont cloutés et se regonflent automatiquement à chaque crevaison. Les vitres sont blindées. L'arrière cache un lance-roquette. La voiture entière est étanche. Un ordinateur de bord a été aménagé à l'intérieur. La radio se transforme en tableau de bord de sous-marin. La voiture pourra ainsi atteindre mille mètres de profondeur et résistera à la pression de l'eau et tout choc éventuel. Deux mini bombes sous-marines se trouvent sous la voiture ainsi que trois bombes fumigènes. Vous savez tout à présent. Vous êtes entièrement équipé pour ce périple mission. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance et une réussite totale. Revenez nous entier.

-Merci.

Oui. James Bond était fin prêt à accomplir sa plus dangereuse mission. Lorsque le jour se lèvera, il devra lutter seul. Et… il ne possède en tout que dix jours.

**CHAPITRE VII**

Mercredi, 8 août 1990. Huit heures du matin. Une voix féminine surgit d'un haut parleur.

-Mesdames et messieurs, dernier rappel pour le vol 714 destination Paris.

Le hall était submergé d'une foule stressée. Les gens se hâtaient sans prendre la peine de prêter attention envers les autres. Une femme, à l'attitude nerveuse, ne savait où se rendre. Un passant par mégarde, la bouscula ce qui lui fit lâcher ses bagages. Elle ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Un homme, remarquant son angoisse, s'en approcha et lui offrit gentiment son aide.

-Puis je vous aider ?

-Oh ! Avec plaisir. Ces gens ne font plus attention de nos jours.

-Vous prenez quel vol ?

-Le 714 pour Paris.

-Quelle coïncidence. C'est également le mien. On s'y rend ensemble ?

-Pourquoi pas. Merci encore Monsieur…

-Bond. James bond.

Neuf heures. L'avion sortit les trains d'atterrissage. L'aéroport de Paris ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. La piste s'offrait à cet énorme monstre volant prêt à se poser. Il perdit peu à peu l'altitude, plongea son nez vers le sol pour le redresser irrémédiablement. Les pneus crissaient sur le macadam. Une secousse minime se fit sentir lorsque l'avion s'immobilisa. Une hôtesse se tint à la porte. Sur son visage se dessinait un large sourire. Elle observa la descente tout en souhaitant de passer d'agréables moments à Paris.

Le hall d'attente grouillait de voyageurs. Après ses adieux auprès de la ravissante compagne de voyage, James bond se rendit aux renseignements. Une voix aimable l'accueillit.

-Monsieur ?

-Pourriez vous me dire si une voiture provenant de Londres m'est destinée ?

-Certainement Monsieur. Quelle est la marque de l'automobile et votre nom ?

-C'est une Aston Martin au nom de Bond.

-Un instant s'il vous plait.

Elle consulta le fichier et répondit chaleureusement :

-Elle vient d'arriver. Elle est garée au parking 17.

-Merci.

James Bond savait où se rendre. Il avait souvent fait le chemin qui le menait au parking souterrain de l'aéroport. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit entendre et une voiture grise dont l'apparence laissait ignorer son perfectionnement, surgit sur la ruelle. La première étape de Bond fut l'hôtel. Il descendit au Lauzun laissant sa précieuse voiture au parking. Il franchissait un long couloir pour se trouver au bout d'un comptoir très classe. Bond, d'un pas lent, se dirigeait vers le maître d'hôtel. L'homme dans son uniforme le vit s'approcher. Il toussota légèrement et prit la parole :

-Vous désirez Monsieur ?

-J'ai une chambre réservée au nom de James Bond.

-James Bond… Ah ! Oui. Vous occupez la chambre 120. C'est la plus luxueuse.

Il lui tendit la clé, lui pria de signer le registre et lui souhaita un bon séjour. Avant de quitter le maître d'hôtel, Bond le demanda de deux services.

-Veuillez me faire monter mes bagages et un martini sec avec une larme de vodka mélangé selon votre goût et bien frappé.

-Ce sera fait Monsieur.

Sur ce, il se rua vers l'escalier et se rendit à sa chambre. Le groom arrivait de suite tenant dans sa main une valisette et la boisson demandée.

-Où dois je déposer Monsieur ?

-Mettez la valisette sur le lit et la boisson sur la table.

Bond tendit au groom un pourboire et le congédia. Après son départ, il vérifia la chambre. Aucun micro ne semblait être présent. Il décrocha le combiné téléphonique et dévissa l'écouteur pour s'assurer de n'être sur écoute. Sa peine ne fut récompensée. La chambre n'était truffée d'aucun micro. Il dégusta son rafraîchissement, saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

-Leither ?

-Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Bond.

-Ah ! C'est toi.

-Tout est prêt pour la réunion ?

-On n'attend plus que toi.

Felix Leither, l'agent de la CIA, avait un humour très élargi. L'agent secret britannique lui avait souvent sauvé la mise et vice versa. Depuis, une grande amitié s'est forgée.

-J'y serai dans un quart d'heure.

-Nous t'attendons.

On entendit le déclic de l'appareil téléphonique. On venait de raccrocher. Avant de quitter sa chambre, Bond la piégea. Il saura si des curieux l'avaient visitée durant son absence. Il saupoudra très légèrement les ouvertures de sa valisette. S'arracha un cheveu pour l'accoler entre deux portes de l'armoire. Bond pouvait quitter la pièce.

L'Aston Martin de Bond se faufila dans des ruelles étroites et mal entretenues. Une circulation intense ralentît son rythme. Malgré ces petits inconvénients, il était à l'heure dite devant un bâtiment où deux personnes l'attendirent. Il gara sa voiture à un lieu sûr et les rejoignit. Tout trois pénétrèrent dans une bâtisse somptueusement meublée. L'intérieur fut entièrement recouvert de marbre. Des guichets vides se présentaient devant Bond. Les systèmes d'alarme soigneusement dissimulés fonctionnaient parfaitement.

L'homme en chemise rayée surmontée d'une veste claire précédait les autres. Bond et Felix Leither suivirent cette personne mesurant à peine un mètre cinquante. Ils contournèrent les comptoirs et se rendirent dans une pièce minuscule.

-Veuillez m'excuser de ce manque de confort, mais c'est la seule pièce où nous pourrons discuter sans être dérangés.

En effet. La pièce était mal meublée. Elle n'était munie que de trois chaises, d'une table rectangulaire où étaient entreposés des documents et un projecteur.

Cet homme qui n'est autre que le directeur de la banque nationale de Paris, proposa à ses hôtes de prendre place.

-Comme vous le savez, c'est le cambriolage de cette banque qui nous réunit en ce lieu. L'élucidation de cette énigme permettra à Monsieur Bond, ici présent, d'être innocenté. M. vous a sans doute mis au courant de toute l'histoire.

S'adressant au Commandeur Bond, il ajouta :

-Monsieur Leither vous assistera tout au long de votre enquête. Vous aurez plus de succès à deux. Je vais maintenant vous diffuser la scène du vol enregistrée par nos caméras.

La lumière s'éteignit. James Bond se sentit mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois, il allait être observé durant son enquête. Car, même si le banquier ne l'exprimait pas, sur son visage se lisait une surveillance confiée au fidèle ami Felix Leither. Et comme Bond, Leither détestait cette manœuvre ordonnée par ses supérieurs, par M. et surtout du banquier. Mais personne ne pouvait se plaindre. Leither a reçu cet ordre de le surveiller tout en l'aidant au mieux. Quand au Commandeur, il devait clarifier cette mission au plus vite pour être lavé de tout soupçon.

Le film se déroulait sous des yeux observateurs et intrigués. Chaque détail, chaque mouvement, chaque anomalie s'enregistraient dans les cerveaux des deux agents. Bond vit avec un regard pétrifié, un homme entrer dans la banque. Sa silhouette lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Tout au long de la scène, Bond étudia minutieusement chaque geste de son adversaire afin de lui déceler une faille. Mais chose vaine. Sa doublure connaissait toutes ses habitudes. A penser qu'il s'agissait d'un robot. Comment pouvait il combattre contre soi-même ? Une seule solution ! Changer tout ses manières. Penser différemment, changer de tactique lors des combats afin de troubler son adversaire. Mais ce ne sera chose facile.

Le sosie tourna le dos à la caméra. Alors que tous étaient rivés à l'écran, Bond sursauta.

-Veuillez juste faire passer l'image précédente au ralenti.

James Bond remarqua un détail. Le banquier s'exécuta. L'image repassait lentement et Bond fit signe d'arrêter l'image. Elle s'immobilisa sur l'individu vu de dos.

-Veuillez maintenant agrandir l'image au niveau de sa poche du pantalon.

Leither et le banquier ne surent ce que bond a vu. Néanmoins l'agrandissement fut réalisé et les deux hommes comprirent la réaction du Commandeur.

Un bout de papier se laissait voir où l'on pouvait lire « chez Maxime ». Une faible piste fut enfin mise à jour. Bond demanda des renseignements sur la signification de « chez Maxime ». Felix leither lui répondit :

-C'est un ancien établissement où on vend de l'alcool, de la drogue et du sexe. Leur couverture est un salon de massage. La police n'a jamais trouvé de preuves contre eux pour les mettre sous les verrous. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas le lien entre ce bordel et notre homme.

-moi non plus. Mais c'est notre seule piste et il faut l'exploiter. Où trouve t'on cet établissement ?

Le banquier, n'ayant perdu aucun mot de cette discussion, sortit une carte de Paris et la déplia sur la table.

-Il se situe à Champigny sur Marne. Exactement dans cette allée. Je vous préviens. La nuit, l'endroit est plutôt déconseillé. Un brouillard épais dissimule pratiquement toute la rue et les curieux qui y rodent, en reviennent dans un état comateux. La rumeur raconte que la ruelle serait maudite.

-C'est la preuve qu'une personne déteste les fouineurs de peur de soulever une grosse affaire. Par l'aide de la rumeur, elle tente de faire régner une crainte dans le secteur. Notre homme doit se sentir en sécurité là bas. Personne, ni même la police, n'a pu déceler ce mystère qui domine la ville.

-Exact.

-Qui en est le propriétaire ?

Felix Leither reprit la parole :

-Celui qui gère l'établissement s'appelle Maxime comme l'indique son enseigne. Quand au vrai propriétaire, nous n'en savons rien. Personne ne l'a jamais vu. Même pas lors de l'achat de l'immeuble. Le seul à le connaître est Maxime.

-C'est quelqu'un de très discret.

-En effet.

-Bon ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit massage. J'ai une soudaine envie de rendre visite à ce Maxime.

-Tu t'y rendras quand ?

Bond réfléchissait un court instant et répondit :

-Cet après midi. Vers les cinq heures.

-tu nous tiendras au courant.

-Sois sans crainte.

James Bond se levait et quitta la pièce suivie de Leither.

-Que fais tu en attendant ?

-Je vais me rendre à mon hôtel, déguster un copieux déjeuner et faire une sieste pour être en forme à cinq heures.

-Tu sais où me joindre en cas de pépins.

-Oui. Ah ! Branches l'écouteur de M. Je vais certainement brancher le micro. On aura peut être quelques confidences intéressantes.

-Entendu.

Sur ces paroles, Bond quitta son ami qui le regardait s'éloigner dans sa voiture grise.

A suivre…

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Treize heures trente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Treize heures trente. Le célèbre agent secret regagnait sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte, il vérifia la pièce. Il constata avec satisfaction, le fonctionnement de ses pièges. Le cheveu qu'il avait accolé entre les portes de l'armoire ne figurait plus. Sur les ouvertures de sa mallette apparaissaient des empreintes. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre lors de son absence. Bond ignorait qui et le but précis de cette visite mais il était certain qu'il se ralliait à sa mission. Il contrôla la chambre et trouva deux micros bien cachés. Ils étaient probablement très sophistiqués malgré leur petite taille. Bond n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en emparer pour les détruire. Non ! Il allait jouer l'ignorant et retourner cet avantage contre ses ennemis. Il prit le combiné téléphonique, le dévissa et constata qu'il était sur écoute. Il le referma sans y toucher. Il composa le numéro de la réception où une voix fatiguée et aimable se fit entendre.

-Vous désirez ?

-Pourriez vous faire monter au 120, des œufs brouillés au bacon accompagnés d'une spécialité parisienne ? A votre goût quand à son choix.

-A votre service Monsieur.

Dix minutes plus tard, on lui apporta son repas. Il prit le temps de le déguster puis, épuisé, il se coucha. Il devait être en forme pour cinq heures. Un rendez-vous important qu'il ne devait manquer sous aucun prétexte. Il régla son réveil sur quatre heures et s'endormit.

Un bruit strident fit sursauter Bond de son lit. Il débrancha le réveil et prit une douche pour effacer le reste de sa somnolence. Il s'habilla tout d'abord d'une tenue légère et noire qui sera transparente sous son complet bleu clair. Les chaussures étaient munies de semelles en caoutchouc évitant ainsi tout bruit. Pour compléter, il s'équipa des différentes armes que Q. lui a confiées. Il était fin prêt à se rendre à ce lieu maudit.

Il restait cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique.

Une voiture parquait au coin de la rue. Une silhouette impatiente se remuait à l'intérieur. Il observa une allée sombre et inquiétante. Dire qu'ils devront l'arpenter dans quelques minutes. Cet endroit était tellement noir que l'on crut un instant voire un monstre cherchant une proie à dévorer.

-que peut il bien faire ?

Sur ces mots, il entendit vrombir une voiture. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement car l'obscurité y régnait déjà bizarrement à cette heure çi.

-Il était temps. J'ai cru un instant que tu avais oublié.

-Je n'oublie jamais un tel rendez-vous. L'endroit est plutôt effrayant.

Finalement, tu m'accompagnes tout de même ?

-Ouais ! La nuit s'installe tôt par ici. Même en été.

Pour le récepteur, ne t'en fait pas. Je l'ai laissé branché. Les conversations seront enregistrées.

-Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans cette ruelle. Que quelques vieilles maisons délabrées aux alentours. Penses tu qu'il y ait des gens qui les habitent ?

-On va le savoir.

Felix Leither sortit de la voiture, se plaça au coin de l'allée et y jeta quelques objets sur le sol. En une seconde, les lumières s'allumèrent. Les locataires se penchèrent à leur fenêtre. Ne voyant rien, ils refermèrent au plus vite leurs volets.

-Content ?

L'homme habillé d'une combinaison noire le fut. James Bond devait jouer serrer. Il ne devait utiliser aucune arme à feu pour ne pas ameuter tout le quartier.

-Où se trouve la maison de Maxime ?

-C'est le grand bâtiment au bout de la rue. C'est d'ailleurs la maison la plus luxueuse. Coté bruit, il n'y a aucun danger. L'établissement est entouré d'un somptueux jardin exotique.

-Dans ce lieu pourri ?

Tu restes là. Je brancherai le micro une fois arrivé.

-Ok ! Mais en cas difficulté, tu t'en vas sans demander ton reste.

-Ne t'en fait pas. C'est minutieusement calculé. J'ai tout prévu.

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans ce paysage cauchemardesque.

Le caoutchouc à ses souliers lui rendaient le déplacement confortable sans évoquer un seul bruit de pas. Arrivé près du portail, il aperçut un gardien presque invisible par la nuit. Bond s'en approcha. Il pressa sur l'un des boutons de sa montre, libéra le fil et étrangla le gardien. Son œuvre terminé, il le rétracta à sa place respective. Sans bruit, il se faufila à l'intérieur du jardin.

Une seule lumière éclaira l'ensemble de la maison. Bons s'en approcha et s'immobilisa près de la fenêtre. Il observa la pièce et ses occupants. Il brancha le micro et ne dit plus un mot.

L'intérieur fut luxueusement meublé. Des tableaux des plus grands peintres ornaient les murs. Un lustre gigantesque pendait à un plafond blanc cassé.

Cinq individus étaient assis à une table ronde. La grande vitre qui donnait vue sur le jardin n'était certainement pas isolée ni protégée contre les balles car les voix furent audibles lors de discussions mouvementées. Bond n'a eu aucune difficulté à percevoir la scène qui s'y déroulait. Il ne perdait aucun mot avec son micro.

Un homme de petite taille pesant dans les cent kilos prit la parole. Bond reconnut, par une photo, Maxime.

-Ecoutez Messieurs. Nous sommes ici pour régler définitivement l'affaire Bond et non pour s'occuper de vos petites querelles.

-Maxime a raison. Il faut unir nos forces si nous voulons que le coup réussisse.

Oublions nos petits désaccords.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour approuver la décision.

Un homme maigrichon prit la parole.

-Un de mes hommes m'a appris que James Bond a été arrêté par Scotland Yard.

-Et à ton avis, que fait il à Paris ?

-Il essaye de se disculper pardi.

-Il pourra toujours courir. Le grand patron a mis notre homme à l'abri.

-Et… Ce sera quand son prochain coup ?

-Demain. En Hongrie.

-Où exactement ?

-A Budapest.

Bond était satisfait de sa venue. Il avait toutes les informations qu'il voulait savoir.

-Espérons que Felix ait tout enregistré.

Il débrancha le micro et voulut quitter les lieux Lorsqu'une silhouette ne se faufila pas loin de lui. Il s'en approcha au moment où elle s'immobilisa. La personne habillée en noire comme lui, tenait dans sa main une arbalète prête à faire feu. Bond parvint à temps pour éviter le carnage.

Il serra un endroit précis de son cou et provoqua un évanouissement. Il l'empoigna sur son épaule et se hâta de disparaître de ces lieux avant que l'on repère sa présence.

Arrivé à la voiture, Felix Leither dut s'étonner de ce que Bond ramena avec lui.

-Qui est ce ?

-Si seulement je le savais. Rentrons à l'hôtel. Nous pourrons mieux l'interroger.

-Tu veux dire qu'on pourra interroger Elle.

-Comment çà ?

-C'est une femme.

-Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Je l'ai pris par derrière et mis sur mon dos. J'ai saisi son arme au passage pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Six heures. James bond et Felix Leither sont arrivés à l'hôtel. Tout en attendant le réveil de cette inconnue, les deux agents écoutèrent l'enregistrement.

-Je me demande qui est ce grand patron.

-M'as-tu fait une réservation pour le vol de Budapest ?

-oui. Et je t'ai même réservé un petit appartement. Je pense que ce sera mieux que l'hôtel.

-Entièrement d'accord.

Tout en répondant, il se saisit de l'arbalète et l'observa.

-on dirait qu'elle s'y connaît en arme. Elle est la fois légère, précise et silencieuse.

-Sans oublier que tu aurais pu mourir si son intervention lui aurait réussi.

-Je me demande qui elle visait.

Bond observa le visage et se souvint où il l'a déjà vu.

-Ca y est. Je me rappelle où je l'ai déjà rencontré. C'est la fille qui m'a accompagné durant le vol Londres Paris. Reste à savoir qui elle est.

La fille commença à se réveiller et eut une infime crainte lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes.

**CHAPITRE IX**

James Bond s'en approcha pour l'assurer. Désorientée par les événements, elle demanda anxieusement :

-Qui… Qui êtes vous ?

Felix Leither ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque.

-C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander.

-Laisses la. Elle semble perturbée.

Bond savait qu'il fallait gagner sa confiance pour connaître ses objectifs.

-Dites moi, que faisiez vous là-bas ?

-Quelle question. Je voulais tuer cette pourriture. L'assassin qui a tué mon père. Et j'aurai réussi mon coup si vous ne seriez pas intervenu.

-possible. Mais les soupçons seraient tombés sur moi.

Qui visiez vous ? Et qui était votre père ?

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce avant que la fille ne réponde.

-Mon père était le célèbre Docteur Curtis Crown.

-Le médecin spécialisé en chirurgie esthétique qui a été retrouvé mort en plein milieu de Londres ?

-Lui-même. Quand à moi, je m'appelle Angela Crown. Je suis sa fille et je tiens à le venger par tous les moyens.

-Connaissez vous l'identité du tueur ?

-Oui. Je me tenais derrière une porte camouflée que nul ne pouvait remarquer. J'ai bien entendu mon père prononcer à plusieurs reprises le nom de Maxime. Il suppliait son bourreau de l'épargner mais en vain. Celui-ci, en ricanant, lui répondit qu'il en savait trop.

-Avez-vous une description de cet individu ?

-Non. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce rire.

-Une dernière chose. « Opération Hercule », ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Je ne vois pas. Pourquoi ?

-Par simple curiosité.

Bond ne pouvait lui révéler la vérité. Il savait que l'assassin du Docteur Curtis Crown ne fut que son double. Angela perdrait à cent pour cent sa confiance s'il lui narrait que son père travaillait avec des criminels. Que c'était de sa faute qu'une telle criminologie sévisse aux quatre coins du monde. Non. Il voulait lui épargner une telle souffrance.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez tuer Maxime avec cette arbalète.

Etes vous bonne tireuse ?

-Votre curiosité aurait été comblée si vous m'auriez laissé faire tout à l'heure.

-En effet ! Felix, je dois m'en aller. Tu t'occupes d'elle.

-Où allez vous ?

-En Hongrie.

-Je vous accompagne.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre. Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, il s'aperçut qu'une journée s'est écoulée. Il ne lui restait plus que neuf jours pour dévoiler la supercherie.

Neuf jours… Période trop courte aux yeux du Commandeur Bond.

Jeudi, 9 août 1990. Sept heures trente du matin.

La pluie commença à tomber sur les pistes d'envol des aéroports. Un jet privé attendit son passager. Le pilote et l'hôtesse espéraient son arrivé afin d'éviter l'intempérie qui se rabat sur la ville de lumières. Une voiture se fit entendre et se gara non loin de l'avion. Le pilote et l'hôtesse s'en approchèrent.

-Monsieur bond je présume ?

-Vous présumez juste. Tout est prêt ?

-nous n'attendions que vous. Voici l'hôtesse qui saura vous tenir compagnie durant le vol.

-Quelle charmante pensée.

Tout trois s'engouffrèrent dans le jet. Quelques secondes plus tard les moteurs de l'avion grondèrent leur puissance pour se retrouver dans les airs. Bond a déjà pris goût au voyage. Il tenait dans ses bras cette ravissante jeune femme qui devait lui rendre son vol agréable. Et pour çà, bond savait comment s'y prendre.

Au moment même où il voulut caresser la cuisse de sa compagne, Angela Crown apparut.

-Vous alors. Vous ne vous lassez jamais de ce sport ?

Surpris, James bond arrêta d'embrasser sa prise pour se retourner vers l'intruse.

-Que faîtes vous là ?

-Je vous l'ai dit que je voulais vous accompagner. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous refusiez ma présence.

-Et Felix Leither ?

-Lui ? Il doit sans doute encore attendre à ce que je sorte de la salle de bain. Pour tromper sa surveillance, j'ai dû jouer à l'acrobate sur le balcon pour descendre par les escaliers de secours et juste le temps de héler un taxi pour vous suivre et arriver avant vous pour me dissimuler dans l'avion. Fort non ?

Le mot fut faible. En effet, elle était très douée et Bond l'avait sous estimée mais il ne commettra plus cette erreur.

Ils survolèrent le territoire hongrois lorsque le pilote fit son apparition.

L'homme grand, moustachu, portant des lunettes, s'approcha. Il portait une veste spécialement conçue contre les grands froids.

-Un problème ?

Demanda Bond soucieux.

-Oui. Vous monsieur Bond.

Il brandissait une arme menaçant les passagers.

-Savez vous qu'un coup de feu dans la cuirasse de l'appareil risque de le déséquilibrer et de s'écraser ?

Un rire satanique se fit entendre avant de percevoir une voix rauque.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Qui est cette jeune femme ?

-Vous n'allez pas me le croire. C'est une passagère clandestine.

-Son nom ?

Sous la menace, James Bond n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au raffiné.

-Angela Crown.

-La fille du médecin ?

Une voix à peine audible et terrifiée répondit :

-Elle-même.

-Dommage pour toi ma belle mais ça nous arrange. J'ai un cadeau pour vous deux. Vous allez essayer de battre le record du saut d'altitude sans parachute.

Il fit feu sur les commandes de l'appareil tout en aboyant de sa voix rauque :

-Ainsi toute tentative est inespérée. Si vous ne voulez pas vous écraser, il faudra sauter.

-Sans parachute.

-Vous avez tout compris monsieur Bond.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas galant avec les dames. Pour moi je comprends, mais elle,

Elle ne sait rien.

-Peut être, peut être pas. Je ne peux prendre le risque de la laisser vivante.

En ouvrant la porte, un courant d'air puissant s'engouffra à l'intérieur du Jet. Tout en se tenant près de la porte, le pilote cria :

-Allez ! Sautez. Bien entendu, pour vous montrer ma galanterie, monsieur Bond aura l'honneur de commencer.

-Trop aimable. Mais ne préféreriez vous pas nous faire une démonstration ?

-SAUTEZ !

-Puisque vous y tenez.

James Bond avança lentement vers la bouche béante du ciel. La pression de l'air se fit sentir de plus en plus. Se trouvant devant la porte et juste à côté du pilote, il observa et lui lança un sourire inexplicable. Ne comprenant pas, Bond profita de son inattention pour le désarmer. Une lutte de force égale s'engagea dans ce minuscule appareil qui bientôt, allait s'écraser.

Bond maintenait l'homme au dehors de l'appareil et l'en expulsa. Malheureusement son geste l'entraîna avec. Sa seule chance d'en sortir vivant, est de récupérer le parachute que le pilote avait sur lui. Il se laissait flotter vers lui et une nouvelle bagarre éclata en plein ciel. Après maints efforts, Bond réussissait enfin à lui arracher le parachute dont en dépendait sa vie. Pour en finir définitivement avec cette querelle, l'agent attribua à son ennemi, un coup de pied qui le fit emporter par les vents.

A son poignet, il avait toujours sa mallette attachée par une paire de menottes. Une chance de ne pas l'avoir perdu.

Entre temps, l'hôtesse expulsa Angela de l'avion. Prise par surprise, elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce geste.

Bond avait fini de mettre le parachute lorsqu'il vit le drame. Il déployait toute son énergie pour la rejoindre. Angela le vit s'approcher et comprit son intention. Elle essaya vainement de s'agripper à lui mais ses bras fatiguèrent.

-Tiens bon. Nous avons bientôt réussi.

-Je ne peux plus James. Mes bras me font mal. Je sens que je vais lâcher.

-Tiens encore quelques minutes.

Hélas, sur ces paroles, elle lâcha prise. Il la vit avec des yeux effarés, s'écraser sur le sol. Il lui restait quelques secondes pour déployer son parachute.

Au moment où il tira sur la poignée, une explosion s'entendit non loin de lui. L'avion venait de s'écraser contre une colline dévorant dans ses flammes l'hôtesse.

Budapest. Dix heures du matin. Un homme fatigué sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Une pièce sombre se dessinait devant ses yeux endormis. Il posa ses affaires sur la table du salon, ferma la porte d'entrée et, tout en s'allongeant sur le lit, il se dit :

-Je contacterai Felix plus tard.

Sur ces mots, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son premier geste se dirigea vers une boite noire posée dans sa mallette. Il l'alluma et vérifia la pièce. Aucun micro n'était détecta. Il appela son ami Felix. Au bout du fil, une voix pâteuse répondit :

-Oui ? Qui est ce ?

-Suis-je bien chez le Docteur Morgan ?

-Oui Monsieur. Comment se déroule votre cure ?

-Pour l'instant je suis au calme mais le voyage en avion était éreintant.

J'ai eu ma au cœur.

-Avez-vous réceptionné le colis envoyé par erreur ?

-Oui. En plein vol. Je puis vous le dire… Je l'ai perdu au cours du voyage dans l'avion. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le garder intacte.

Un long silence régnait à l'autre bout du fil. Felix reprit la parole :

-Que voulez vous. C'est la destinée.

-Elle paraît parfois drôle la destinée. Je vous quitte. Je vais commencer votre cure de remise en forme.

-A la prochaine.

-C'est cela.

Bond raccrocha avec une légère amertume. Il revoyait le plongeon d'Angela. Son impuissance pour la sauver…

Leither était maintenant au courant grâce au code utilisé. Il oublia tout tourments. Quitta l'appartement et dîna dans le restaurant le plus raffiné de la ville. Il commanda une bisque de homard arrosée d'un vin blanc accompagnée par un Don Pérignon 1917.

A peine sa collation terminée, un détail le frappa.

**CHAPITRE X**

Dans un coin dissimulé du restaurant, déjeunait un homme baraqué qui se faisait toujours servir par le même serveur. Peut être qu'une coïncidence mais cela intriguait James Bond. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Son instinct sans doute.

Il s'en approcha discrètement au moment où le serveur discutait avec le client. A la fin de la conversation, Bond se rassit à sa table et demanda ce serveur à sa table. Il voulait observer quelle réaction aura cet employé. En le voyant, le serveur aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, ressentait au fond de lui une seconde de panique. Aucun des clients présents dans ce restaurant n'aurait pu déceler cette inquiétude. Aucun sauf Bond et cet homme ne le savait. Le grand blond se dirigeait vers Bond en prenant son air professionnel.

-Vous désirez monsieur ?

-Un dessert.

-Certainement. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

-Non. Que me conseillerez vous ?

-Nos coupes surprises sont très succulentes.

-Qu'est ce ?

-Monsieur, si nous vous le dévoilions, où serait la surprise ?

-Vous avez raison. Dites moi, la personne assise au fond du restaurant, il me semble la connaître. N'est ce pas une célébrité ?

-Oh que non monsieur. Il s'agit juste d'un client habituel Il est très fidèle à notre restaurant. Vous devez confondre monsieur.

Je vais vous chercher votre coupe surprise.

Le garçon le quitta mais Bond ne se sentait point du tout à l'aise.

Le garçon se dirigea vers ce fidèle client, chuchotait quelques minutes avec lui puis se hâta dans les cuisines. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent lorsque le garçon revint avec le dessert.

-Voila monsieur. Je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Le garçon lui présenta une coupe en cristal remplie de deux boules de glaces aux parfums variés, mélangées et enrobées d'un des meilleurs cognacs. Pour couronner, un biscuit ornait la glace. Sur les côtés il y avait des framboises et des fraises baignées dans de la chantilly.

-Ca a l'air appétissant tout ça. Voulez vous me goûter ce chef-d'œuvre ?

Le serveur blêmit à la demande de Bond et lui répondit en titubant sur ses paroles :

-Désolé monsieur, mais nous n'en avons pas le droit.

Sur ces mots, il voulut le quitter mais l'agent secret le retint.

-Allons ! C'est moi qui vous le demande. Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec votre employeur. Ou craignez vous un empoisonnement ?

-Je… Je ne comprends pas cette insinuation. Pourquoi serait ce empoisonné ?

-Parce que je suis une personne gênante.

Bond tenait fermement sa proie et il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher.

-Goûtez moi ça ou passez aux aveux.

James bond l'empoigna très fortement au niveau de son bras.

L'homme souffrait.

-Parlez !

-D'accord. Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-un agent travaillant pour le compte de…

Il voulut terminer sa phrase lorsqu'une balle traversa la salle pour transpercer son crâne. Bond se retourna irrémédiablement vers la provenance du tir. L'homme baraqué, maintenant debout, tenait dans sa main l'arme du crime munie d'un silencieux. Le tir était à peine audible. Il est vrai que Bond ne faisait plus attention à celui-ci. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Regrettable erreur. Démasqué, le tueur se rua vers la sortie pourchassé par Bond. Commençait alors une véritable poursuite en voiture. L'Aston Martin de Bond avait vite fait de rattraper son ennemi.

Durant la poursuite, James bond réfléchissait à la situation. Un homme sans raison apparente tue un serveur qui n'est en fait qu'un agent dont le cerveau lui est pour l'instant inconnu. Avec un peu de chance, cet homme qu'il pourchasse coriacement, le dirigera peut être au responsable de ces crimes. Mais pour cela, il fallait laisser croire à son adversaire qu'il n'était plus poursuivi.

La voiture noire s'engoufrit à toute allure dans un parking souterrain. Le conducteur jouait avec Bond. Il lui faisait faire toutes sortes d'acrobaties avant de ressortir sur la chaussée. James bond lui laissait l'avantage et la menaçante voiture noire crut avoir triomphée.

Après une heure de route, la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un commerce. Le conducteur descendit de son bolide et entra dans le magasin.

James Bond arrivait juste à temps pour le voire pénétrer à l'intérieur. A son tour, il s'y rendait.

L'ensemble était pauvrement meublé. De multiples rayons alimentaires se dressaient devant les yeux de Bond. Tout indiquait que ce n'est qu'un simple commerce d'alimentation et pourtant une sensation de danger enveloppa le Commandeur Bond.

Tout en marchant à travers les différents rayons, il chercha l'assassin. Introuvable.

Il était introuvable. Il était prêt à quitter le magasin lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant du fond du magasin. Il s'y rendait silencieusement et vit une porte.

-C'est donc là que tu te caches.

Une vive discussion s'échappa de derrière la porte.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ? Vous ne deviez jamais venir dans ce magasin. Vous le savez non

-J'ai des informations urgentes à vous transmettre.

-Bon ! Parlez. Je vous écoute.

-James bond se trouve à Budapest et il était au restaurant.

-Quoi ? Et… il vous a vu ?

-Oui. Mais il ne sait rien. Il m'a remarqué avec notre agent. Lorsque nous le vîmes, j'ai ordonné à ce que l'on le supprime.

-Par quel moyen ?

-Poison. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il a compris le stratagème et menaçait notre homme qui allait parler. J'étais donc dans l'obligation de le tuer sous risque qu'il y révéla toute l'opération. Bond m'a ensuite poursuivi mais je l'ai semé.

-Tu as bien fait. Ce meurtre nous est utile en fait de compte.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous affirmerons que c'est James Bond l'auteur de cet acte criminel. Ca nous évitera de faire intervenir son double.

-Le meurtre de notre agent était donc prévu.

Que fera t'il maintenant ?

-Il se rendra aujourd'hui même en Italie pour exécuter le projet 3.

Ce malheureux incident au restaurant nous permettra d'accélérer « Opération Hercule ».

Bond ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il sera le suspect numéro un de ce meurtre. Il fallait qu'il quitte Hongrie le plus rapidement possible destination Italie.

Là peut-être, il aura plus de chance à capturer cette organisation et enfin connaître la vérité sur cette fameuse « Opération Hercule ».

Il voulut se rendre vers la sortie quand deux colosses l'encerclèrent.

-Alors on écoute aux portes ?

Au deuxième de rajouter :

-Mais c'est très malpoli. Le patron ne va pas apprécier. Il ne sera pas content.

Mais alors pas content du tout.

-Avance et ouvre cette porte puisqu'elle t'intéresse tant.

Bond ne put qu'obéir. Il prit la poignée de la porte lorsque soudain il se retourna et assimila à l'un des deux gardes un violent coup de poings au niveau du ventre. Celui-ci ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Le deuxième garde se mit à rire salement.

-Ne fais pas cette tête et ouvre moi cette porte.

Bond avait échoué. Il était prisonnier. Les trois personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et un étonnement bref se dessina sur les visages de ses occupants.

Un homme maigre mais autoritaire s'adressa alors au conducteur de la voiture noire.

-Ainsi tu l'as semé. Et ça ? C'est le Père Noël ?

-Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Moi si. Il t'a utilisé comme appât et tu as marché. Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien.

Puis, en s'adressant aux gardiens.

-Depuis quand se trouvait il là ?

-Nous l'ignorons. Nous savons seulement qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte, vous épiait et voulait nous quitter lorsque nous le surprimes.

-Sûrement qu'il a tout entendu.

-Allons nous changer nos plans ?

-Non ! Enfermez le.

-bien patron.

-Ils se rendirent à une porte donnant accès à la cave.

-Te voilà au frais pour un moment.

Puis en s'adressant à son complice :

-Enchaînons le à ces anneaux de fer avec une paire de menottes. Voilà.

Maintenant tu pourras toujours courir pour sortir de là. Ah ! J'oubliais. Nous avons oublié de réparer la fuite d'eau. Dans dix minutes, tout risque d'être inondé.

Excuse nous de cet oubli. Amuse toi bien. Ha Ha Ha.

A peine la porte fut fermée qu'une trombe d'eau sortit d'une vanne. Que faire ? Est-ce là, la fin du célèbre agent secret James Bond ?

L'eau inondait de plus en plus la pièce. Une moue d'inquiétude se dessina sur le visage du Commandeur. De sa main droite, il essaya de joindre son poignet gauche.

Il réussit à retrousser la manche de son veston pour dégager sa montre. Il l'orienta vers les menottes et pressa sur le bouton dégageant le laser. Une fine couleur rougeâtre apparut qui coupa ses liens.

Libre, il se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée. L'eau a maintenant envahi le trois quart de la pièce. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes pour se sauver de la noyade.

Il ouvrit son talon gauche de sa chaussure, en sortit un morceau de plastic accompagné d'une mince mèche. De ses yeux, il cherchait un emplacement sec pour poser son matériel. Il fixa l'explosif au mur qui donna sur la rue. Il alluma la mèche et se retira vivement. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion embrasa la moitié de la pièce et fit place à un trou béant dans le mur. L'eau s'en évacua. Bond se relevait et se dirigeait vers cette sortie improvisée. Sur le trottoir, une foule ébahie observa son arrivée. Ne sachant que faire, il disait tout simplement :

-La place me manquait dans ma baignoire.

Sur ces mots, il regagna sa voiture et disparut pour réapparaître à l'aéroport.

Il se rendit dans une cabine téléphonique, apprit à Leither les dernières nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre et prit un billet d'avion pour l'Italie. Plus précisément, Naples.

A suivre…


End file.
